Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This
by ShinPyon
Summary: Taiga thought he probably watched too many horror movies to be much of a scaredy-cat while waiting for Aomine Daiki's return from training camp; Or in which Kagababe felt he just got The Conjuring-ed.


Kagami snapped his eyes open.

He stared into nothingness for quite some time.

The room was covered in darkness and silence.

His mind blank, groggy, a bit lost in dreamland.

He lightly scratched his eye as a yawn escaped his mouth.

He tried to search the depths of his subconscious as he tried to remember what he was doing just before he dozed off.

Ah.

Of course.

He turned to his side and reached out to the bedside table to grab his phone.

 _1 a.m._

He was waiting for Aomine's return just before he was lulled to slumber.

His boyfriend of two years had been gone for a week to visit the mountains with his teammates for Touou's summer training camp.

He missed him dearly.

He unconsciously browsed his phone's gallery, a sugary smile plastered on his face as he checked each photo of them together.

It was the toughest but most worthy 2 year relationship he ever had, and he knew he wouldn't trade it for the world.

A sudden movement on the bed brought him out of his little reverie.

His sexy panther was back.

He locked his phone, placed it under the pillow and was about to face Aomine…

"Welcome ba-"

…when his phone beeped.

He had planned to ignore it.

He wanted to be wrapped inside Aomine's arms so badly.

But the messages kept on coming.

4 messages.

It must be important.

Kagami sighed in irritation and went to check his phone.

Aomine shifted closer to him.

"Just a minute babe, must be an emergency."

He pushed his hand under his pillow to get his phone.

"It's probably Kuroko."

"How's the training camp Dai…ki…"

He stared back at his phone with disbelief.

A shiver ran down his spine as terror enveloped his whole being.

Kagami read the name over and over again.

There was no mistaking it, sure enough, clear as the day, the words New Message and Daiki were on the screen.

 **Hi babe! You still up?**

 **I'm sorry I couldn't make it today. There was a slight problem with our bus, but they're already working on it.**

 **I know you miss me a lot. Yeah, stop crying now, Taiga. Lol. I hope you didn't stay up late just to wait for me.**

 **Sleep now, baby. I'll be home first thing in the morning. i love you.**

He opened his mouth, a silent scream escaped his trembling lips.

Goosebumps were visible on his outer core.

It was very quiet and all he could hear was his staggered breathing.

His mind shut down. He found it hard to process the things he just read.

He wanted to freak fucking out so badly but he can't.

He waited.

Or was just too shocked to move.

When _it_ started to shift even closer was the moment Kagami snapped back to reality and realized that in fact, _it_ wasn't his Daiki who was there beside him.

 _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

That very day Kagami Taiga swore to himself he was never going to watch horror movies again.

In the midst of darkness, he tried so hard to search for a reliable weapon to use.

 _Hoooooly shiiiiiiiiiiit!_

He couldn't find any!

 _Is it really a ghost?_

 _Or is it an intruder?_

 _Bullshit this!_

He decided he didn't care as long as it was not Aomine.

He gotta do what he gotta do.

Phone!

Call someone!

But he couldn't move an inch.

He couldn't even turn his head to check if there really was _something_ beside him or just a fragment of his very wild imagination.

Kagami was never, never ever, a religious man.

But that very moment, he knew he had to do something, at least, before _it_ could kill him.

" _OurFather,whoartinheavenhallowedbethyNamethykingdomcomethywillbedoneonearthasitisinheaven-_ "

But then _it_ wrapped an arm around his waist, and that did it.

He jumped out of the bed.

Actually, dove hard on the floor was the proper term.

No worries.

He lived.

"NOOOOOOOOO!

FUCK YOU! YOU GHOST! YOU INTRUDER! OR WHATEVER YOU'RE CALLED!

FUCK!

YOU!

FUCKYOU!

I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU AND IF YOU KILL ME DAIKI WILL KILL YOU! GO AWAY! AAAAAAHH—"

"-ga! Taiga! TAIGA!"

Kagami stopped panicking (understatement, really) at the mention of his name.

"It's me baby! Calm down!"

It was Aomine.

It was _his_ Daiki, sitting cross-legged on the bed with his brightly-lit phone on hand.

Or not?

What the actual fuck?

He didn't know what's real and not real anymore.

Daiki, or still not _his_ Daiki, (he still had to confirm but how? He was scared shitless!) moved to get out of the bed.

 _ohmygodohmygodmohmygod_

Kagami found his voice again.

"STOP! I swear… If you come any closer…"

And Aomine (?) did just that.

"Ohmygod! Stop right there! You're a demon! Y-you even imitated Daiki. His face! His voice! My Daiki! Somebody! Heeeelp!"

He wasn't going to watch The Conjuring 3 (if ever there would be another sequel), not anymore!

"Fuck Taiga! I said calm down. It's me. I'm sorry, okay? It was a joke."

Aomine (?) inched closer… and closer.

Kagami backed away, crawling away… and away.

"G-go away! Don't come near me. STOP! Nooooo… Ohgooooodnoooooo…"

Yep. He wasn't listening to him.

Aomine (?) turned on the lamp to show Kagami that it was indeed him.

But it was then that Kagami decided to shut his eyes tightly as his back hit the wall.

"HailMaryfullofgracetheLordiswiththeeblessedartthouamongwomenandblessedisthefrui-"

"The heck are you saying? Taiga, calm the fuck down. I said I'm sorry. Please, babe."

Aomine (it's really him guys, common) kneeled down near Kagami's curled up form.

His poor baby tiger.

Aomine extended his arm, he tried to touch him but the redhead flinched at the mere contact of their skin.

"D-daiki… Please go home now. A demon's haunting me…"

Kagami kept mumbling about being rescued by his boyfriend when the real boyfriend was actually the one who was playing a trick on him.

The (mean) boyfriend groaned out of guilt.

But internally smiled because Kagami actually believed he could save him when a demon attacks.

And it was truthfully stupid of him to scare the life out of his lover (who was, as a matter of fact, very excited and thrilled to see him! Daiki, you're a jerk!)

He knew Kagami feared ghosts and stuff like that, but he finds joy in making fun of his lover.

That's Aomine Daiki for you.

He placed his phone on the floor and grabbed Kagami onto his lap.

What did he expect, of course he thrashed around and tried to wiggle out of his hold, but Aomine was stronger and kept him in place as he managed to shower the top of his head with kisses, while he surrounded his body inside a protective embrace.

"I'm sorry Taiga. It was just a lame prank. I won't do it again so calm down already."

Aomine whispered using his softest and sweetest voice and Kagami was trembling but calmed down a bit as he stopped writhing out of his arms.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes babe."

"You're really my Daiki?"

 _Cute as fuck!_

"Mmhmm. Look, here's my phone. You can check the messages I just sent a while ago."

The shorter male was silent for a minute before he looked up at his boyfriend. He brought his quite shaky hands against Aomine's face and studied it carefully. His face turned into a scowl, what happened next was something he didn't anticipate, at all.

He was so sure Kagami was going to punch the hell out of him but then he rested his arms around Aomine's neck (in a painfully hard manner, but Aomine had to endure, it was his fault so… gotta endure) then he buried his face on the crook of his neck as stream of tears flowed freely onto Aomine's shoulder.

"Waaaaaah! I was so scared I thought I was gonna die! You're the worst! I hate you! I hate you so much!"

"I know. I'm sorry, I really am."

Nope.

Nah-uh.

He wasn't really _completely_ sorry.

Because Aomine's the worst, remember? Hah! And he was a liar.

But he was still sorry, really, not just entirely.

Who could blame him?

He got a rather cute (totally unexpected) reaction from his tiger.

Yep.

He spent the entire morning trying to appease a weeping Kagami in his arms, his shirt soaked in tears and snot. He was raining kisses on his face, humming sweet nothings against his lips, rocking him back and forth, and drawing circles on his back.

Yeeeees.

He still got the punch (he quite deserved) when Kagami had finally calmed down.

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

They spent a whole fucking week sleeping on the couch (with all the lights on) because Kagami was too scarred for life to sleep in the bedroom.

Mind you, the couch was too small for two 6 footers so they ended up on a position where Kagami was lying on top of him, and no, Kagami was (even though he was Kuroko's light) in anyway _light_.

So… Aomine's body was sore.

Was it still worth it?

Damn it was!

Was he going to scare Kagami again?

Hmmm…

Let him think about it.


End file.
